This invention deals with devices for aiding in the process of removing computer chips from their mounting structures. Particularly, this invention deals with devices for cracking the body of defective computer chips to expose the pins thereof and to facilitate the removal of the chips from circuit boards.
In the repair of circuit board assemblies or similar chip mounting structures in environments where computer chips are utilized, it has been difficult to remove chip bodies for replacement purposes. Particularly, it has been difficult to remove chip bodies in an efficient and effective manner without damaging the circuit board assemblies or similar structures themselves.
This invention provides chip cracking devices that are constructed and arranged to split and crack the computer chip bodies for exposing their connecting pins. The exposure of the computer chip pins provides for the subsequent easy removal of the remaining chip parts and thus permits the replacement of the computer chip in repairing circuit boards or similar computer chip mounting structures.
In the past, computer chip boards were more limited in use and often utilized either in a disposable manner or wherein the boards were repairable only in specific repair environments. Consequently, prior art devices have primarily been proposed or utilized for manipulating entire circuit boards or manipulating an entire computer chip. As a result, various types of ineffective and improper tools and methods are presently being utilized to remove computer chip bodies from circuit boards and which often result in inefficient removal and damage to the board structures itself.
The chip cracking device of this invention provides for the efficient and effective removal of chip bodies for repairing circuit boards. The devices according to the teachings of this invention provide hand operable structures that permit the adjustable application of cutting forces at predetermined locations of the chip body to cause the cracking and splitting thereof to expose the terminal pins for further engagement and removal in preparation of a replacement chip.
Although a need exists in the circuit board repair service industry for a device to quickly and effectively aid in the removal of a range of chip body sizes and configurations, none in so far as is known has been developed.